Night Shift at King Pig's 3
'''NOTE: '''There are 13 cameras in the game. Cameras 10 to 13 are vent cameras. Night Shift at King Pig's 3 is a FNaF fan game by FazbearFreak. It is the third installment in the Night Shift at King Pig's series. Story King Pig himself has asked you to stay in an abandoned shack for five nights. This is so the pigs can make sure the shack is safe before they use it. However, there is one creature in there who doesn't want you getting out alive. Enemies Zombie Pig Zombie Pig is the game's main antagonist, and he starts moving on Night 2. He is a blue pig with warts, purple stains, and sharp teeth. He can appear on any camera, but can be lured to different rooms with the Audio Player. As seen in the end-of-night minigames, he is the corpse of Phone Pig, who died in Night Shift at King Pig's 1. Phantom Red Phantom Red is a hallucination in the game. He will occasionally appear on CAM 3 starting from Night 3 onwards. If the player looks at him for too long, Phantom Red will jumpscare the player, temporarily disabling the Audio Player. Phantom Chuck Phantom Chuck is another hallucination, and he starts moving on Night 4. He can appear on any camera, but usually visits CAM 2. If the player looks at him for too long, Phantom Chuck will jumpscare the player, temporarily disabling the cameras. Phantom Bomb Phantom Bomb starts moving on Night 5. He will appear on CAMS 11-13. Looking at him for too long will cause Phantom Bomb to jumpscare the player, disabling both the Audio Player and the cameras for a short time. Phantom Mighty Phantom Mighty starts moving on Night 5. He has a chance of appearing on any camera. Looking at him for too long will trigger his jumpscare, causing the game to reboot. Nights Night 1 "Hello? Uuuuuh... this is the King Pig. You know, your leader? Uuuuuuh, you should be in that old shack.... yeaaaah... uh, see ya!" No animatronics will attack on this night. The player should use this night to figure out the controls. Minigame The first night's minigame takes place in the NSaKP 1 map. You play as the Phone Pig. You must leave the Eggs in the Egg Storage, and then make your way to the office. The minigame ends when the player enters the office. Night 2 "Hey, uuuuh.... this is the King Pig again. Anyway, do you know what happened to that Phone Pig? Uuuuh... wait.... I don't think this is on. Hey, what does this button even do? Let's see what-" Zombie Pig starts moving on this night. Minigame The player controls Red in the NSaKP 2 map. The player must enter King Pig's castle and go into the Egg Storage. Then, the player must touch the Eggs. The minigame ends when this happens. Night 3 "Hellooooo..... is this on? I'm just gonna tell you a joke. What is the difference between Red and a rock? ...Do you give up? Okay, here's the answer: A rock has more personality! *laughs* Okay, good night, I guess." Phantom Red starts moving on this night. Minigame The player plays as Chuck in the NSaKP 1 map. The objective of the minigame is very similar to Night 1's minigame, although the player doesn't need to go into the Egg Storage. Night 4 "Hello. Okay, I think I got it working. Do you like bananas? Do you like birds shaped like bananas? Alright, just making sure. Good night." Phantom Chuck starts moving on this night. Minigame You once again play as Red in the NSaKP 1 map. You must enter the office to beat the minigame. However, when you arrive at the office, Phone Pig all the birds from the first game are there. Red then puts a sardine can on the Phone Pig's desk. The minigame then ends. Night 5 "Ssssssssssssssssssssssssss... BOOM! Heh heh, did I scare you? No? Oh... well then." Phantom Bomb and Phantom Mighty starts moving on this night. This is also the final night of the game. Minigame The final minigame shows the Phone Pig attached to some wires. Red is also seen next to a switch. Red will then flick the switch. What happens next is determined by how many times the player has died. Bad Ending If the player has died 20 or more times, they will receive the bad ending, which is the canonical ending. The screen cuts to black for a few seconds, then goes back to the previous scene. Red is now gone, and the Phone Pig has turned into the Zombie Pig. The words "Bad Ending" can be seen as well. Neutral Ending If the player has died 11-19 times, they will receive the neutral ending. When Red flicks the switch, the game will instantly return to the title screen. Good Ending If the player has died 10 times or less, they will receive the good ending. When Red flicks the switch, he gets electrocuted. Also, the Phone Pig is released. The screen then fades to black with the words "The End?" Trivia * The game's bad ending is the canonical ending to the NSaKP story. * There was originally supposed to be a Phantom Bubbles that would disable your monitor. However, this was replaced by Phantom Red. * Night 5's minigame confirms that Mighty Eagle killed the Phone Pig. * As per usual for the series, the game's title does not have any role in the game. You are not in King Pig's castle in this game, nor is King Pig an antagonist. However, King Pig serves as the Phone Guy in this game. Category:Games